The present invention relates to the field of utility carts with lock boxes. Such carts are often used as cleaning carts. They typically include a wheeled base with a storage unit mounted thereon, a handle for moving the cart and for hanging items thereon, such as waste bags, and a lock box mounted on top of the storage unit. These lock boxes typically have doors which can be locked closed, flip up tops which can be locked closed, and in one case a tambour door.